vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Vergil (Devil May Cry)
|-|Vergil= |-|Devil Trigger Vergil= |-|Corrupted Vergil= |-|Corrupted Devil Trigger Vergil= |-|Nelo Angelo= |-|DMC5 Vergil= |-|Sin Devil Trigger Vergil= ] Summary This profile contains spoilers for the game Devil May Cry 5. Proceed with caution. Vergil was one of the twin sons born from the demon Sparda and human Eva, and is the main antagonist of Devil May Cry 3: Dante's Awakening and a playable character in its special edition. Following the death of their mother as children, Vergil and Dante go their separate ways, with Vergil rejecting his humanity and embracing his demonic heritage, contrasting his younger brother's embrace of humanity and initial rejection of the demonic. Stoic and reserved, Vergil displays a willingness to do anything in his quest to obtain the power of his father, Sparda. In an unknown conclusion to a confrontation with Mundus in the secret ending to Devil May Cry 3, he is corrupted and becomes the Dark Angel encountered in Devil May Cry known as Nelo Angelo (also alternatively spelled Nero Angelo). After numerous conflicts throughout the game, he is finally defeated by Dante. He later makes a playable appearance in Devil May Cry 4: Special Edition, where he is featured in his own personal campaign detailing his actions in the city of Fortuna decades before the events of 4'', and shortly before ''3. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 8-B, likely 8-A, possibly Low 7-B | 7-B Name: Vergil Origin: Devil May Cry Gender: Male Age: 19 (Devil May Cry 3) | 28 (Devil May Cry 1) | 41-43 (Devil May Cry 5) Classification: Half Demon, Half Human Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Master Swordsman, Enhanced Senses, Soul Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation and Portal Creation with Yamato, Light Manipulation with Beowulf, Wind Manipulation with Force Edge (Able to create a whirlwind vacuum when thrown), Can summon spectral swords, Teleportation, Aura, Can increase all stats with Devil Trigger, in said form he has Immortality (Types 1 & 3), Regeneration (At least Low-Mid, instantly regenerated from disembowelment while being significantly exhausted), Resistance to hostile Telepathy/Illusions (Broke free of a hostile demonic illusion that was able to drive normal people mad), Reality Warping, Space-Time Manipulation, BFR and Precognition (Demons are stated to be immune to The Beastheads' effects, which include reshaping reality itself, scaling from Dante) | More powerful summoned swords, Illusion Creation, Fire Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Enhanced Teleportation, Resistance to Time Stop, Mind and Soul Manipulation Attack Potency: At least City Block level, likely Multi-City Block level, possibly Small City level+ (On par with Dante as he was at this time, defeated Arkham alongside him). His attacks with Yamato ignore conventional durability. | City level (Defeated Dante in their first match, but lost in the next two battles, making him stronger than Griffon) Speed: Massively Hypersonic with Massively Hypersonic+ Combat Speed and Reactions (Comparable to Dante in terms of speed, and was able to react to his Quicksilver) | At least Massively Hypersonic with Massively Hypersonic+ Combat Speed and Reactions (Comparable to Dante) Lifting Strength: Class 5 | At least Class 5 Striking Strength: At least City Block Class, likely Multi-City Block Class, possibly Small City Class+ | City Class Durability: At least City Block level, likely Multi-City Block level, possibly Small City level+ (Took numerous blows from Dante) | City level (Took numerous attacks from Dante) Stamina: Very high (Fought Dante three times with no rest while constantly being bisected and still found enough strength to stand and fight Mundus) Range: Extended melee range normally. Likely at least hundreds of meters with spatial manipulation (Dante's imperfect technique can cut the Hell's Gate from a far distance) | Varies from extended melee range to tens of meters with projectiles and attacks. Intelligence: Gifted, extremely knowledgeable about the demonic world and it's legends and also able to master new weapons with ease. | Virtually mindless, slaving to Mundus's will, but retains enough of his combat skill to fight Dante on equal terms. Weaknesses: Dangerously overconfident. His regeneration becomes less efficient with his stamina decreasing. | Seeing items from his past causes him pain Standard Equipment: |-|Yamato= This is Vergil's main weapon Yamato, it's blade is sharp and decisive. It ignores conventional durability, examples of this is when Yamato pierced through Nero's Devil Bringer which was supposed to be an indestructible demonic arm. And cut open a dimensional wall to aid Dante against Arkham, and has many showings of spatial cutting. Yamato has also been shown to be capable of slicing targets dozens of meters away with ease. |-|Beowulf= Flash gauntlets and greaves which had enough power to launch Beowulf into the air from an uppercut and slice him in half with an axe kick. It also demonstrates Vergil's skill in hand to hand combat, here are a few moves which demonstrate this. Lunar Phase and Beowulf Combo B. |-|Force Edge= A blade similar in power to Rebellion, it is the sealed form of the sword wielded by Sparda himself, Vergil dual-wields it with Yamato in combat. Vergil is capable of throwing the Force Edge with such power it creates a whirlwind vacuum and sucks any enemies in carving them up. Vergil is also capable of stabbing at tremendously high speeds with this weapon. Vergil can also use energy slashes when wielding force edge. |-|Summoned Swords= Vergil conjures a spectral sword that bears resemblance to Force Edge and launches it at high speeds against his enemies. Vergil is skilled in their usage, surrounding himself with the blades and being able to shoot them out afterward if he wants, being able to summon them to surround an enemy eventually impaling them and making them rain towards an enemy also. He has also shown that he is able of creating swords of different sizes and is able to wield one himself. Key: Devil May Cry 3 | Devil May Cry Gallery File:Kisspng-devil-may-cry-3-dante-s-awakening.png|DMC3 Vergil. File:DMC5_W.Vergil.jpg|Weakened Vergil. File:Gallery_DMC5_Vergil DT.png |Concept Art of Vergil's DMC5 Devil Trigger. ZSCXeUk - Imgur.gif|Vergil in DMC 5, featuring Yamato. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Devil May Cry Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Demons Category:Hybrids Category:Antagonists Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Male Characters Category:Fire Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Space Users Category:Light Users Category:Summoners Category:Game Bosses Category:Capcom Category:Regeneration Users Category:Emotionless Characters Category:Anti-villains Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Characters Category:Horror Characters Category:Teleportation Users Category:Sword Users Category:Fantasy Characters Category:Gauntlet Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Transformation Users Category:Final Bosses Category:Soul Users Category:Fathers Category:Parents Category:Playable Characters Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Dual Wielders Category:Immortals Category:Illusionists Category:Forcefield Users Category:Portal Users Category:Aura Users Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7